


The Feeling's Mutual

by thiefqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, at least it's short, hope you like it, i was bored, sorry if you don't, this was an old fic I decided to finally finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefqueen/pseuds/thiefqueen
Summary: Kageyama must deal with a small problem he has.Of course it involves Shouyou of all people.But he ended up getting more than he bargained for.





	The Feeling's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy check out my tumblr @ vigilantenerd pls & thx

Kageyama fisted the sheets beneath him with his free hand, the other traversing his length as fast as he could, climax just out of reach. Only when he thought of the orange-haired spiker did his insides coil and his legs shake at the force of his orgasm.

Not again…

 

Kageyama groaned when he saw the spiker before practice, endless energy in tow, the previous night in the back of his mind.

“Kageyama, you look beat. Are you sure you’ll be able to toss to me today?” He earned an elbow to his sides, but beamed at the taller man. “I’m glad you aren’t too down. Don’t fall asleep on me!” Hinata dodged the arm that threatened to poke him and they raced to the gym as usual. The adrenaline rush kept Kageyama from actually falling asleep on the shorter teen.

Things may seem typical on the surface, but energy buzzed beneath the setter’s skin. Kageyama couldn’t control his heartbeat as he followed Hinata by a fraction of a second, hoping desperately to win, to catch up, to maybe grab him and hold him-

Stop, he told himself, breaking his reverie, speeding up, only centimeters ahead.

“I win,” Kageyama heaved as Hinata fell to the floor, the upperclassmen passing them with laughter. Hinata coughed, but stood up. He offered Kageyama a hand, and together they walked the rest of the way to the practice room. Kageyama’s scowl scared anyone from mentioning how red his face happened to be.

 

Kageyama had missed toss after toss, each one passing Hinata too quickly or smacking him in the face. The usually loud Hinata was quiet as he took the hits and misses. When Daichi was about to intervene, Hinata grabbed Kageyama and dragged him off the court.

“Where are you going?” Daichi asked, vaguely annoyed at practice interrupted.

“Captain, do you mind if we leave for a bit?” Hinata bowed with Kageyama still stuck in his surprisingly sharp grip. He sure was dragging the taller boy around a lot lately.

“What? Dumbass, let me-“ He squirmed, but could not escape.

Hinata spoke louder, drowning out any protests, “I can’t practice if he’s off his game.” 

Daichi nodded and waved them off, understanding that Hinata wasn’t wrong. “Just figure out what’s up and come back.” Suga smirked at the domineering captain, patting him on the shoulder. He offered a solemn nod, and took Kageyama’s spot for their practice match.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama relented and shoved Hinata’s hand away. He trailed behind, hoping this could be over quickly. He hated being off the court, even if he wasn’t doing necessarily well. He also didn’t want to admit it, but Hinata’s urgency made him nervous.

Hinata motioned for Kageyama to head to the club room with him. He plopped down, crossing his legs underneath him. Kageyama gulped at Hinata’s thighs flexing taut under him, but shook the thought away as quickly as it came.

“What’s up with you today?”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Kageyama ruffled his hair as if he didn’t smack the shorter boy in the head with a volleyball ten times in the past two hours.

Hinata shrugged, not pushing the subject, “I just want to make sure you are alright is all. Family, friends…if something is wrong you know you can talk to me about it, right?”

Kageyama thought bitterly, Sure, I’ll just admit that I have a massive crush on you. No biggie. Not like it’d ruin the team dynamic or anything. The thought must have shown on his face because Hinata stood up and ruffled his hair.

“Whatever is stressing you out is obviously what is affecting your game. Do you want me to ask Daichi to talk with you about it?”

Kageyama shook his head, so fast that Hinata chuckled. “Alright. Sit down.”

Kageyama stared at him as if he grew two heads. “Why are you so calm about this?”

“Remember when I was messing up really badly a few weeks ago? You helped me and I really just want to return the favor.”

Kageyama scoffed, “I smacked you upside the head and called you a dumbass. I remember very clearly because I always do that, dumbass.”

Hinata’s sunshine smile took him off guard, “Exactly. You just…treated me like normal. So I felt like I had nothing to worry about. It just…put everything into perspective. So whatever is bothering you, just know that I am here, and I’ll always hit your tosses.” Kageyama’s heart fluttered a bit, hope swelling in his chest. “Your good ones, anyway.”

Kageyama smirked and lunged for Hinata, “Idiot! That was almost touching.”

They didn’t know how long they’d run around the room, messing things up as they went, but they landed as a heap on the floor, briefly exhausted. Hinata twisted until he laid on top of the setter. Said boy’s eyes widened at their proximity.

Hinata’s lips were plush, pink and soft-looking and very kissable. Before he could stop himself, Kageyama cupped his chin and pecked his lips, enjoying the feeling immensely.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I—“

“Hmm,” Hinata mused, “Is this what you’ve been worried about, dummy?” Kageyama frowned, nodding. Hinata tossed his leg over him and cupped his face, stronger than the former had. He pressed his lips more insistently, tasting, lingering. Urgent.

“Funny. Seems like we worry about the same things too.” Hinata placed his head on Kageyama’s chest, cuddling up against him. 

Kageyama huffed, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t know you felt the same way!”

“Well sorry I didn’t make it more obvious. I thought staring at you during practice and fumbling my tosses would get you to notice me.” Kageyama flicked his forehead, and hugged him closer, humming to himself.

“So we’re together?” Hinata tensed in anticipation, needing positive affirmation of their newfound relationship status.

Kageyama shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat, “Why not? We’re both too dumb for anyone else.” 

Hinata poked Kageyama’s nose. “I wish I could argue with you.”


End file.
